crossoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Horsemen of Apocalypse Famine (deluxe) pack
The pack includes *"To all buyers of a set - Horsemen of Apocalypse garage as a gift! *The Armoured Vehicle, "The Car Famine". *Unique holographic decor “Crookshanks”. *Unique epic cabin “Howl”. *A unique portrait of the Verana wolf, nicknamed the Famine. *4000 in-game coins. ;Additionally, the player receives: *Unique background and emblem of the Horseman of Death. *Structural details of "Hunger". *Weapons: rare shotgun “Samopal”, 2 pcs; contact gun “Bur”, 2 pcs. *Unique decor “Symbiont” (left and right). *A set of unique stickers. *Spray paint “Corroded metal” and “Varg”. *Increase the limit of used parts to 55. Description In a sheltered Sands and burnt by the sun the hangar it's hard to know the heart of the factory testing ground for military equipment. Earlier there recreated conditions of real fight, shot the weapon, estimated distance of flight of a bullet and carried out sea trials. And now the territory was appropriated by a gang of Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Veran wolf was an ordinary employee of the production Department of Waderkvarn. He did not Shine with ideas, did not strike with efficiency, but he did tasks on time and in good faith. Everything would have gone on as usual if the Apocalypse hadn't happened. Poor Verandah was unlucky to be on the testing ground when the doors slammed shut, forever blocking him from his past life. The power inside was seized by a group of employees who flew off the rails. With great difficulty tyrants managed to overthrow. The riders lived in the landfill, did not get into trouble and did not create them. Until one day the tyrants returned. Twice as strong and three times as angry. Rivers of blood flowed, and Veran's nerves gave way. A beast woke up in the quiet clerk. Inside of which grew wild, all-encompassing hunger. And it was impossible to appease. The attack was repulsed largely due to not knowing pity Hunger. When the exhausted man was pulled out of the armored car, the beast was gone. Only the bewildered Veran remained. Over time the wolf learned to control the Hunger, asked him to wear a mask to protect yourself from it. Although the second personality and scares Veran, for the Riders, he is ready to release her to the call of Death again and again. And Yes, fear of the Wasteland, hearing his hungry howl. When you purchase this set, the number of parts you can use to create the machine increases to 55. Also, the purchase of the kit additionally gives early access to some structural parts of the fractions. In this case, these details are available immediately upon purchase and are not re-issued when the appropriate level of reputation. Some parts can only be in a single copy. With the simultaneous purchase of a standard and Deluxe set of structural parts, avatars are not duplicated Unique portraits — a great opportunity to stand out among the survivors. Spray paint — a way to make your armored vehicle different from the rest. Coins — in-game currency, which is used in the market to purchase parts of armored vehicles from other users and to pay for the rental of machines for the production of parts. Attention! When buying multiple sets, the number of coins is added up! Gallery Famine_2_2.jpg Famine_2_3.jpg Famine_2_7.jpg Famine_2_10.jpg Famine_2_11.jpg